Un corazón roto
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Sapphire Birch es una chica de 15 años a la cuál sus amigos dex- holders la conocen como chica salvaje, ya que ella es muy agresiva, pero que pasará si se encuentra con un antiguo amigo del cuál ella está enamorada, pero que pasará cuándo el le rompe su corazón? habrá alguien que lo pueda sanar?.
1. Chapter 1

Un corazón roto.

Mi nombre es Sapphire Birch Kanagusiko, tengo 15 años, nací en ciudad marina, sinnoh, tengo el cabello corto café castaño y ojos de color azul, antes yo era una niña demasiado femenina pero un accidente me cambió por completo. Ahora soy una chica demasiado fuerte, amo la batallas pokemón y consideró las cosas de chicas demasiado débiles. Ahora todos los que me molestan diciendo que nadien sa ve a fijar en alguien como yo, por ser demasiado fuerte, y a veces un poco masculina.

Flashback:

En la región de hoenn, un niño y una niña d años se encontraban jugando en el parque.

Niño: Mira este lugar es muy hermoso para jugar.¿ no crees sapphire?

Sapphire: Si, lo sé, ¿ A que quieres jugar, Ruby?

Ruby: A las escondidas, ¿ te parece bien?

Sapphire: Si, tu cuentas y yo me escondo, vale?

Ruby: Vale, jeje.

Sapphire se fue a esconder detrás de unos arboles, pero no se dió cuenta de que un salamence estaba a punto de atacarla.

Sapphire: Ayyyyyyyyyyy, alejate de mi porfavor.

Ruby: ¡sapphireeeeeeeeeeeee!, alejate de ella, sal ahora nana, ataca a ese salamence.

nana: poochyena.

Ruby agarró la mano de la pequeña niña y la encerró en una casita de juguetenque había en el parque.

Ruby: ¡ No te muevas de aquí!

Sapphire: No te vayas,porfavor.

Ruby: iré por mi nana, te prometo que regresaré.

Sapphire asintió con la cabeza. cuando de repente ve que el salamence ataca a ruby.

Sapphire logró salir de ahí corriendo para auxiliarlo...

Sapphire: Rubyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, despierta. Al oír esos gritos los padres de ella como los de Ruby llegarón al lugar demasiados preocupados.

El papá de Ruby fue hablar con el papá de ella diciendole que se iban a regresar a ciudad trigal, johto, al oír esto sapphire se quedo callada, apunto de derramar lágrimas, ella sabía que era su culpa de que su amigo haya resultado herido. A partir de ese día ambos cambiarón completamente.

Sapphire: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Mamá: Hija que tienes?

Sapphire: Una pesadilla.

Mamá: Bueno, ya es hora que te arregles, el vuelo para que vayas a estudiar en la mejor preparatoria de Sinnoh.

Sapphire: Si, mamá, ya estoy ansiosa por volver a mi región, tal vez rete a los líderes de los gimnasios.

Mamá: Estoy segura que lograrás todo lo que te propongas, una vez que ya hayas terminado de arreglarte, vienes a desayunar, ya tengo preparada tu equipaje.

Sapphire: Si mamá.

Dicho esto sapphire se metió a bañar, una vez arreglada bajó a desayunar.

Sapphire: Buenos días, papá?

Prof. birch: Buenos días cariño, tu madre ya preparó el desayuno.

Sapphire: huele delicioso, gracias mamá.

Cassidy: Hija, te quedarás con tu primo Lectro.

Sapphire: Ya hablarón con el?.

Cassidy: Si hija, el dijo que no hay ningún problema.

Sapphire: Excelente, ya estoy ansiosa por volver a mi querida ciudad marina.

prof. Birch: La escuela está en ciudad Corazón.

Sapphire: Que bien, bueno entonces ya me voy ya que mañana entró a clases, los quiero.

Prof. Birch: Te tengo un regalo, este es un pokemón de la región de Unova, se llama oshawott.

Sapphire: Gracias, papá y mamá , adiós.


	2. Rumbo a Sinnoh

Cap. 2. Rumbo a Sinnoh.

Sapphire se encontraba saliendo de su casa, sacó a su tropius, para que la llevase a ciudad portual, dondé cogería el ferry que la llevaría a Ciudad marina, sinnoh.

Sapphire: Adelante, pilo, llevame por favor a ciudad portual.

Sapphire agarró su equipaje y se montó en su tropius.

Beep beep beep...

Sapphire: Tengo una llamada,¿ quién puede ser?

Sapphire: Aló?...

?: Hola, sapphy, soy yo Blue.

Sapphire: Hola, blue-sempai,¿ que se le ofrece?

Blue: Todos los dex- holders vamos rumbo a hoenn para convivir, Ruby también va estar.

Sapphire sintió algo en el corazón cuando Blue mencionó al chico.

Sapphire: ¡ Lo siento, sempai.! No puedo.

Blue: Acaso, no quieres que vayamos a Hoenn, porque ya vamos a llegar.

Sapphire: Es que voy a camino a ciudad portual, dondé cogeré un ferry que me llevará a la prepa que voy a estudiar.

Blue: Queeeeeeeee, tu vas a estudiar?

Sapphire: Si, voy a estudiar en mi región natal, Sinnoh.

Blue: Yo creía que eras de Hoenn.

Sapphire: nací en ciudad marina, sinnoh, pero a los 5 años me mudé a Villa raíz, Hoenn.

Blue: Oh, entonces, esperadnos ahí en ciudad portual, porque nos vamos con usted a la prepa.

Sapphire:...

Blue: Bueno , ahi te vemos.

Mientras tanto con los dex holders...

Yellow: ¿ Que te dijo sapphire?

Blue: Ella me dijo que no.

Red: Encerio.

Blue: ella si quiere, pero ella se va a ir a estudiar a una preparatoria en Sinnoh, dondé es ella.

Silver: Pero ella no es de hoenn?

Ruby: Yo sé que ella es de hoenn.

Blue: No, ella es nacida en sinnoh, ella me lo acaba de decir.

Crystal: ¿ A que prepa se va ir?

Blue: Upss eso no me dijo. Yo le dije que nos veríamos en Portual, y le dije que me iré a estudiar con ella.

Todos: Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.}

Blue: Jijji, alguien quiere estudiar con la chica salvaje.

Todos: uh, esta bien.

Blue: Todos los dex holders reunidos nuevamente.

Green: Chica ruidosa.

Blue: Calmate.

Todos: Ya comienzan de nuevo.

Mientras tanto con Sapphire...

Sapphire p.o.v.

Sapphire: No puedo creer que ellos vengan, no quiero que me vean vestida así, demasiado femenino. Aunque estoy ansiosa por participar en el concurso de talentos, es ironico que este tipo de concursos me gusten, y no me gustan los concursos pokemón.

Sapphire: Al fin llegamos a portual, pilo, te mereces un descanso, regresa a tu pokeball, cariño.

Mientras tanto sapphire caminaba hacia el puerto para tomar el barco que sus padres ya habían pagado.

Con los dex- holders...

Blue: Finalmente hemos llegado a Hoenn.

Crystal: Si lo sé.

Emerald: Ya quiero ir a la frente de batalla.

Ruby: Tranquilo, yo iré con mis padres, ya sabes a visitarlos, ya que estube buen tiempo estudiando en johto.

Gold: Encerio no puedo creerme que la salvaje se vaya a estudiar a una prepa.

Ruby: Hace 2 años que la vi y seguía siendo una barbaró. Me preguntó si es machorra o algo por el estilo ya que ella no demuestra interés en lo absoluto por ser femenina.

Silver: ¿ Y tú ruby, seguro que no eres gay?

Ruby: Yo no soy gay, yo estoy enamorado de la seeñorita Platina Berlitz.

Todos: Wow, con ella, pero si ella es de diamond.

Ruby: ¿ Acaso ven que en su ropa dice propiedad de Diamond?

Blue: No, pero tu harías una muy bonita pareja con sapphire.

Ruby: Ella jamás me ha gustado, la protegí por que es mi amiga, eso es todo.

Blue: Bien, bajemonos.

Sapphire se encontraba sentada esperando el barco que la llevaría a Sinnoh. Ella traía puesto una top ombliguera y una falda con su típico pañuelo.

Sapphire divisó de lejos a sus camaradas, ninguno de ellos la reconoció a excepción de Blue.

Blue: Sapphire...

Sapphire:...

Sapphire: Hola a todos.

Todos: Hola, chica salvaje.

Sapphire: Dejenme de llamar así.

Gold: Tranquila, sapph.

Sapphire: Gold, que estás mirando?

Crystal: Deja ya de ver con esa cara de pervertido a sapp.

Sapphire: Que demonios me ves?

Gold: Tus pechos son demasiado grandes, tu cintura es perfecta, en pocas palabras tienes el cuerpo perfecto que cualquier chica quisiera tener, lastima que una chica como tú no saque provecho de su fisíco.

Sapphire: Calláte.

?: Atención a los pasajeros con destino a Ciudad Marina, Sinnoh, favor de abordar el barco S.S Monique.

Sapphire: Fue un gusto verlos, ya me tengo que ir, y por cierto dondé esta blue?

Blue: Aquí, ya compre nuestras entradas.

Sapphire: Ya subiré al barco.

Todos: Esperanos , Sapphire.

Mientras tanto en el barco...

Sapphire: No puedo creer que me hayan seguido.

Yellow: Sapph, ¿ estas bien?

Sapphire: Si, por que lo preguntas yellow?

Yellow: Siento que te incomodamos al venir contigo a estudiar.

Sapphire: Para nada me incomodan.

Yellow: Sapphire, dime, te sigue gustando Ruby?

Sapphire se ruborizó y contesto: Si, pero creo que jamás le guste, aquella confesión lo dijo para no lastimarme.

Yellow: Estoy segura que no.

Crystal: Eit, chicas, vamos a la piscina.

Yellow:sapphire, ven con nosotras.

Crystal: Si, sapp, no seas una aguafiestas.


	3. Ruby dice la verdad

Cap. 3 Ruby, dice la verdad.

Sapphire se encontraba vagando por el barco ya que llegaría a Sinnoh en dos horas, estaba aburrida, cansada, no es que le molestase la presencia de sus amigos dex-holders, como pudierón ellos dejar la pokehighschool de johto para venir a la academia Heartsome en Ciudad Corazón, ahí se encontraba un gym, dondé podría retar a la líder Fantina, también hay un centro de concursos pokemón.

?: Chica salvaje.

Sapphire: Ruby.? ¿ Que quieres?

Ruby: Necesito hablar contigo.

Sapphire: De qué (ojalá se acuerde de nuestra confesión en Isla Mirage).

Ruby: Yo me acuerdo de todo de lo que paso en isla mirage.

Sapphire: Te refieres a nuestra confesión.?

Ruby: Si, sapphire, lo que te dije era para no hacerte sentir mal, al principio me gustabas.

Sapphire: Dijiste que te gustaba? ¿ Ya no te gusto?

Ruby: No, lo siento mucho, yo amo a la señorita Platina Berlitz, yo estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo que yo.

Sapphire trató de contener las lágrimas, ella siempre supo que el no estaba interesado en ella, el no se dió cuenta de que estaba apunto de derramar lágrimas.

Sapphire: No importa Ruby, tampoco tu me gustabas más.

Ruby: Eso es bueno, yo no quería que terminarás lastimada, ¿ podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Sapphire: Si, por mi no hay problema ( si supieras que realmente me lastimaste, no volveré a derramar una lágrima más, Ruby).

Ruby: eit creo que ya llegamos, eit sapp, es cierto que aqui hay concursos?

Sapphire: Si, hay uno en ciudad pirita.

Ruby: ¿ A que prepa estudiarás?

Sapphire: En la pokeschool Vetusta( ella le mintió para que nadien entrará con ella a la escuela Heartsome)

Capitán: Atención pasajeros con destino a ciudad marina, sinnoh, se les informa que hemos llegado.

Sapphire: Adiós Ruby.

Ruby: Adiós.

Mientras tanto con los dex holders.

Gold: Si que es hermoso sinnoh.

Crystal: Si, lo sé, incluso más hermoso que johto.

Silver: Si, aquí es muy cálido, bueno esta ciudad.

Blue: Bajemonos chicos.

Yellow: Alguno de ustedes piensan capturar pokemón de esta región?

Red: Por supuesto.

Green: Claro, aquí hay nuevos pokemons que jámas hemos visto.

Red: Creo que voy a desafiar los gimnasios de aquí.

Sapphire se bajó del ferry sin que nadien se diese cuenta.

Sapphire: Pilo, llevame a casa de mi primo Lectro, porfavor.

pilo hizo lo que se le dijo y la llevó a casa de lectro, octavo líder de sinnoh.

Toc toc...

Lectro: ¡ prima que alegría volveros a ver!

Sapphire: Si lo sé, te eche de menos jeje.

Lectro: Yo tambien. ¿ Cómo están mis tios?

Sapphire: Muy bien y los míos?

Lectro: De maravilla, jejje.

Lectro:¿ Por qué estas tan triste?

Sapphire: Por nada, no te preocupes.

Lectro: Como quieres que no me preocupe por ti, si eres mi prima, eres como una hermana menor para mi.

Sapphire: Esta bien , te contaré todo.

Sapphire comenzó a contarle todo de ruby desde los acontecimientos en la isla mirage.

Lectro: Así que dijo que está enamorado de la niña Berlitz, eh?

Sapphire: Así es primo, yo lo amo y no se que voy a hacer.

Lectro: No te me deprimas, hay muchos chicos más que quisieran tener una oportunidad con una chica tan bella como tú.

Sapphire: Yo no soy hermosa. Soy una animal salvaje por eso nadien se fija en mi, soy una basura.

Lectro: Tu no eres eso, si no fuera tu primo tén por seguro que me hubiese enamorado de ti, tu eres una chica demasiado especial para que andes llorando por alguien que no te valora.

Sapphire: Son las palabras más hermosas que me han dicho.

Beeep beeep...

Lectro: Hola Flint, ¿ que tal van las cosas?

Flint: De maravilla, ya sabes.

Lectro: Que bien, eit están invitados a una reunión en mi casa, trae a Aarón.

Flint: Por supuesto, te veo después voy a ir a entrenar con Lucian.

Lectro: Nos vemos mañana a las 5 de la tarde en mi casa.

Sapphire: ¿ Quién es Flint?

Lectro: Es mi mejor amigo y también es miembro del alto mando de Sinnoh.

Sapphire: va venir con sus amigos?

Lectro: Por supuesto que si, princesa.

Sapphire: iré a comprarme un vestido.

Lectro: Te acompaño.

Sapphire: okzz.


	4. De shopping

Cap. 4 De shopping.

Sapphire y Lectro se dirigían al centro de la ciudad para ir al fabuloso Mall celesty en ciudad marina por supuesto, ella jamás pensó que andaría de shopping.

Lectro: Ya llegamos, sapph.

Sapphire: Ya me di cuenta, vaya si que este Mall es muy grande.

Lectro: Aquí encontrarás lo que andas buscando.

Sapphire: Primo, gracias por acompañarme.

Lectro: No hay problema, además hoy no tengo ningún desafío, así que puedo pasar un buen rato contigo.

Sapphire: vamos.

Lectro solo asintió.

Sapphire:Wow que tiendas más cheveres, entraré en esta tienda llamada Sexy fashionist.

Sapphire comenzó a ver los vestidos hasta que vió uno que le llamó la atención y decidió probarlo.

Lectro estaba esperando a su prima afuera del vestidor hasta que sapphire salió y la vió con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sapphire: Que tal me veo?

Lectro se quedó sin palabras.

Sapphire: Tomaré eso como un si, me encanta.

El vestido es de color morado con lentejuela, es strapple, es corto por delante y el corte de atras es largo.

Lectro: woow, no tardaste nada en conseguir el vestido, jeje.

Sapphire: Lo sé, ya tengo los zapatos..

Lectro: Vamos a pagar el vestido.

Ambos se dirigierón al mostrador y pagarón el vestido.

Lectro: Es hora de ir a casa, ¿ quieres ir a comer algo?

Sapphire: Por supuesto.

Ambos chicos se dirigían a comer algo cuándo Sapphire ve a sus amigos en el Mall.

Lectro: estas bien?

Sapphire: si, mejor vamonos, ya no traigo hambre.

Lectro: Esta bien, veo que esos chicos de por alla te asustan su presencia.

Sapphire le contó que ellos eran o son sus amigos y que se vinierón a vivir acá, también le dijo quién era Ruby.

Ningún de los holders se dió cuenta de la presencia de ellos, por lo que pudierón irse tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto con los holders.

Crystal: Saben algo, no he visto a sapphire por ninguna parte.

Yellow: Si, tienes toda la razón.

Blue: ¿ Dondé se habrá metido la salvaje?

Todos: Jajajaja, salvaje..

Green: A mi me importa un comino dondé este ella ahora.

Platina: Igual a mi, no me interesa en absoluto.

Ruby: Eit,platz, puedo hablar contigo a solas?

platina: por supuesto.

Red: De que querrán hablar esos dos.

Diamond frunció el ceño.

Diamond: Tengo que ir al baño.

El sabía que platina se había enamorado de Ruby,ambos eran coordinadores, el era guapo por lo que platina se pudo enamorar de el, el siempre supo que el jámas estaría a su altura.

Mientras tanto con Platina y Ruby...

Platina: De que quieres hablar conmigo Ruru.

Ruby: Mira platz, eres una chica muy hermosa, talentosa y gran coordinadora y me gustas mucho.

Platina se sonrojo y le respondió: Tu tambien me gustas mucho. ¿ Pero que pasa con el animal salvaje?

Ruby: Sapphire, ella no me gusta, como podría ser novio de tal cosa, ajjaja.

Ambos: Jajajjaa.

Diamond estaba escuchando todo y se molestó por que se estaban burlando de sapphire, si se burlaban de ella no querría saber lo que dirían de el, asi que se fue llorando.

Platina: Ruby, encerio te gusto?

Ruby: Por supuesto, tu me gustas por tu personalidad, buenos modales y no por tu dinero. Dime te gustaría ser mi novia?

platina: Sii, claro que si.

Dicho esto, Ruby la tomo de la cintura y ella lo abrazó del cuello y se besarón.

Red: Wow sempai no sabía que se gustaban ustedes dos.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y furiosos por que interrumpieron su mágico momento.

Blue: Jamás me imagine eso en ustedes dos.

Crystal: Ni yo.

Yellow:...( pobre de sapp, si se entera sufrirá mucho) Felicidades chicos.

Ruby: Gracias.

Mientras tanto con sapphire...

Sapphire: Por fin mañana es la fiesta, de repente sonó su celular.

Beep beep...

Sapphire: Hola, Emerald.

Emerald: Hola, eit ya sabes la noticia.

Sapphire: ¿ Cuál noticia?

Emerald: Ruby y platina son novios.

Sapphire sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazitos y empezó a derramar lágrimas.

Emerald: Sapphire, lo siento yo no debi decirte eso.

Sapphire: No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Dicho esto colgó el telefono.

Emerald: No debí decirlo, por que Ruby y platina me hacen decirle esto.

platina: Buen trabajo pequeñin.

Ruby: Excelente, ella estaba llorando?

Emerald: Si, y no se me hace justo que la hagais sufrir.

Ruby: Es lo que queremos, que se aleje de vuestro camino.

Platina: Ahora, ella ya no nos separará.

De vuelta con sapphire...

Sapphire estaba en su habitación llorando por esa noticia, hasta que llegó lectro.

Lectro: Sapphire por que llorais.

Ella abrazó fuertemente a su primo y le contó todo.

Lectro: Ese infeliz, como se atreve hacerte llorar.

Sapphire: No importa, yo sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto, eit a que hrs es la fiesta mañana.

Lectro: A las 5, eit te traeré algo de comer, y despues descanza por que mañana será un día muy largo.

Sapphire: Hasta mañana.

Sapphire: Ya no volveré a derramar una lágrima más por ti, Ruby, esto se acabó.


	5. Preparandose para la fiesta

Cap. 5 Preparandose para la fiesta.

Al día siguiente Sapphire se levantó temprano para preparar el almuerzo, ya que iban estar muy ocupados para los preparativos de la fiesta.

Sapphire: Prepararé unos deliciosos omelets, lectro se merece eso y más.

Sapphire terminó de hacer el almuerzo y fue a levantar a su primo para que bajase a desayunar.

Sapphire: Arriba dormilón, es hora de almorzar.

Lectro: De acuerdo.

En la cocina...

Lectro: Este omelet esta delicioso.

Sapphire: Gracias, jeje.

Lectro: Vaya, es hora de preparar lo de la fiesta, ¿ que me sugieres para la comida?

Sapphire: Un guiso de res.

Lectro: De acuerdo, iré a comprar las cosas, quedate aqui y porfa ayudame hacer postres.

Sapphire: Claro que sí.

Dicho esto Lectro se fue a comprar las cosas para el guiso, de repente suena el pokegear de ... beep...

Sapphire: Hola, ¿ quien habla?

?: Soy yo, Red

Sapphire: Red sempai, hola.

Red: Eit, dondé andas? Te andamos buscando.

Sapphire: Estoy ocupada.

Red: Haciendo que?

Sapphire: Estoy limpiando mi casa.

Red: Con quien vives?

Sapphire: Con mi primo, bueno te dejo por que estoy preparando unos postres para una fiesta que vamos a tener.

Red: Una fiesta,¿ que hay que traer?

Sapphire solo suspiró y respondió: Nada.

Red: Dadme la dirección por favor.

Sapphire: Es calle aguamarina numero 1516, colonia marina, en ciudad marina.

Red: Wow, va ser aqui la fiesta, de hecho estamos en el faro.

Sapphire: bueno te dejo, es a las 5 pm.

Red: Cuenta con nuestra presencia.

Fin de la llamada.

Sapphire: Ojala no vengan platina y ruby, los demás si pueden venir.

Mientras tanto con los Dex-holders.

Yellow: Red, amor, ¿ que te dijo sapphire?

Red: Nos invitó a una fiesta.

Blue: Alguien dijo fiesta?

Green: Chica ruidosa.

Gold: habrán chicas lindas?

Crystal: No seas pervertido Gold.

Gold: Auch.

Silver: Nunca cambias.

Gold: Aver silvito, aver si te consigues una chica.

Silver: No me digas asi.

Emerald: ya dejen de pelear.

Diamond: En dondé es la party?

Pearl: Ya quiero ir.

Red les contó en dondé era la fiesta.

Platina: En la casa de Lectro?

Crystal: ¿ quien es el?

Diamond: Es el líder del gimnasio de ciudad marina.

Red: ¿ pero que tiene que ver sapphire con él?

Ruby: No me interesa.

Platina: A mi tampoco, pero como quiera asistiré a esa fiesta, lectro siempre ha hecho muy buenas fiestas.

Ruby: Si, es así iré.

Mientras tanto en el alto mando de Sinnoh...

Flint: Eit, chicos ya están listos para la fiesta de lectro.

Lucian: Claro y tú Aarón.

Aarón: Claro, me preguntó si conoceré a la chica de mis sueños.

Flint: Lectro me dijo que tiene una prima muy hermosa.

Aarón: Ya quiero que sean las 5.

De vuelta con Sapphire...

Lectro: Ya llegue sapphire.

Sapphire: Que bien, yo ya termine los postres.

Lectro: Muy bien, yo ire preparando de una vez el guiso, tu prepara el arroz y los frijoles rancheros.

Sapphire: Claro, ahora son las 2.

En media hora lectro y Sapphire habian acabado de preparar las cosas.

Lectro: Es hora de alistarnos.

Sapphire: Si, ya iré a bañarme.

Sapphire subió a su habitación y empezó a desvestirse entrando a la bañera quee había en su baño.

Sapphire: ojalá que no vengan ellos. Aunque mis amigos no tienen que pagar los platos rotos, ellos tienen todo el derecho a venir, si llegan a venir, Ruby y ella, ignorarlos o sigueles el juego.


End file.
